


Golden Heart, Full of Love

by LightningBolt13



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningBolt13/pseuds/LightningBolt13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward dies from the consequences of using his own soul as a Philosopher's Stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Heart, Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I killed Edward, haha.

"Winry... I never told you how I got this scar, right?" Edward asked his wife, his voice very faint.

The blonde girl looked at the scar that was spread on the right side of his abdomen. She remember seeing an identical one on his back as well. She didn't know how to respond, this was all happening too fast.

"N-no. You didn't." she responded, moving her hand along the closed wound. The texture was tight and hard, unlike the rest of Edward's soft skin. His body was struck with many scars, but she still loved him. Edward closed his eyes then let out a soft laugh. "Back in Baschool, in the mines... It was right after you guys left. I had taken on Kimblee by myself, and like the idiot I am, I spared him. He had a Philosopher's Stone, and he used it against me... When I woke up... From his attack... There was a pole in my side. I had it taken out, but I would've bled to death. So I used my own life force as a Philosopher's Stone to close the wound. I knew it would've shaved off some years of my life, but I didn't think that the day would've come so soon."

Edward reopened his eyes, he already looked half dead. He looked at the woman who sat in front of him, observing her features, knowing he'd never see her again. Her baby blue eyes that shimmered in sunlight, her blonde hair that was always so silky when he ran his fingers through it, her pale skin that would always turn red whenever she was flustered, yeah, he remember why he loved her so. She had never ceased to stop worrying about him and his brother, no matter how much he persisted her to stop her concern.

"You dummy! Why would you do something like that?"

"Oh Winry... You don't get it. Either I would've died then or later... Either way it was inevitable for death to come for me."

"But Edward..."

"Winry, would you have preferred me to die then, and have never spent any more time with you, or die now, and you can reflect on the great times we've had for the time that I survived?" He had a valid point. Without him, they'd all be dead. But if they were all dead, they'd be dead together. Edward reached up for Winry's cheek, wiping away the tears that streamed out of her eyes with his thumb. "Honey, I'm sorry it had to be this way." He slid his hands to the back of her head, feeling her smooth hair. "Edward, please..." She placed her hand on his, trying to get some warmth back into them; they were cold to the touch, it sent shivers through her face.

Edward slid his hands back onto her cheek, his other hand on her other cheek as well. "Winry..." He pulled her head down to his, and looked into her eyes. He tried to smile with the little life he had left, to at least lighten the mood. "I'm sorry... Tell Al I'm sorry too, okay? I'm sorry I made you both cry." He eased his head up and pressed his lips onto Winry's. The grip on Winry's face slipped into a hug, Edward's arms on his wife's back. Winry placed her hands under Ed's head, the back of his head resting on her palms. She positioned her face to lock her lips perfectly onto Ed's. Kissing Ed only made Winry cry more, her throat tighten that she couldn't even breath. She could only imagine the pain Edward was in just trying to stay alive, but she couldn't let go of him.

Winry smelled the faint stench of blood as she felt something warm pooling on her apron. She felt Edward's grip on her clothes tighten by an extreme amount. His whole body started shaking under her then his movements suddenly ceased, his grip relaxed and his arms slumped off the edge of the couch. The blonde girl darted up, looking at the stain on her apron. There was a large splotch of dark red on it. She looked at Edward's abdomen, his scar reopened and pouring out with blood, staining everything it made contact with. Her eyes scrolled up his body, up to his face. His eyes were barely open, some tears rolling out of the corners of his eyes.

His eyes gazed past the ceiling, into space. His lips were curved into a small smile, as blood drained from his mouth. Winry wiped her mouth with the palm of her hand, flinching as she saw the blood streaked across her hand. Releasing that he was gone, her tears flowing even more, her head pounding twice as strong. Her hands latched onto her hair, her nails digging into her scalp. Her throat let out a long blood curdling screech, then turning into a sob. She collapsed onto her knees, her face in her hands, ignoring the blood that smeared on her face. Her hands were wet with tears, the salty liquid mixed with blood dripped off of the tips of her fingers. Threads of spit hung from over her lips from her mouth being open for too long.

Winry crawled up to look at her husband's face, he looked in pain but at peace. She turned his face towards her, and placed her forehead on his, closing her eyes. Even with her eyes closed, it didn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks like a river.

"Edward... Why...? "

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that took a long while to write. I couldn't bring myself to write that one paragraph of romance.


End file.
